


Verdadera felicidad

by BlueDreamsSM



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: A lot of sex, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Docking, Domestic Fluff, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Fluff without Plot, Foursome, Kinks, Kisses, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, bad dragon penis, poliamor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDreamsSM/pseuds/BlueDreamsSM
Summary: "Siegfried se acomodó para ver aquella escena de mejor manera, le encantaba ver como los más jóvenes comenzaban con sus juegos previos de manera apresurada, siempre queriendo provocar al otro de inmediato y generar orgasmos extremos con pocos toques. Él les había enseñado en más de una ocasión a como ser pacientes, a hacer las cosas con cuidado y delicadeza y asegurar un gozo suave pero desgarrador que hacía que el otro cayera inconsciente por la enormidad del acto; pero no, en cuanto podían volvían a sus viejos hábitos impacientes. Por el momento se mantendría al margen, aunque…"
Relationships: Lancelot/Percival/Siegfried/Vane (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Verdadera felicidad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carrit0senpai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrit0senpai/gifts).



Vane tarareaba feliz en la cocina mientras sacaba el humeante pan recién preparado del horno. La masa se sumaba a un montón de otros platos que había estado preparando durante toda la mañana y que se disponían junto a diversos postres en la encimera y mesa de la cocina. Aquella tarde por fin se reunirían todos luego de una larga separación causada por las distintas misiones que tuvieron que llevar a cabo.

El capitán, Lancelot, le había concedido a Vane permiso antes que al resto, lo que le permitió poder hacer las preparaciones en la cabaña que compartía con los demás. Las camas se encontraban hechas, ventanas abiertas para que el lugar se airease, pisos y muebles limpios y un verdadero festín en la cocina. No había nada que se le hubiera pasado por alto y estaba orgulloso de eso, pero más felicidad le traía el saber que estaba ayudando a sus amigos.

Al pensar en ellos como amigos el alto rubio se sonrojo a pesar de encontrarse solo, la verdad era que eran mucho más que solo amigos, pues compartían la cama a diario cuando podían y hasta durante las misiones tenían encuentro amorosos cuando la situación se los permitía. Y al ser cuatro quienes compartían en la cabaña, su relación se había expandido a la totalidad de los habitantes.

No podía quejarse de ello, él siempre había sabido sobre sus sentimientos por su amigo de la infancia, Lancelot, y cuando se declaró y supo que era correspondido, fue feliz. Aunque claro, su amigo también guardaba sentimientos por alguien más: Percival. Y él, siendo feliz con estar aunque fuera compartiendo su amor, lo había aceptado.

Ya luego había probado por sí mismo el fuego proveniente de Percival y era completamente distinto a lo vivido con Lance; el de cabellos rojizos solía hablar mucho y provocarlo, pero también le daba una buena dosis de satisfacción sexual, así que ahora estaba más que dispuesto a aceptarlo cuando lo hacía con Lancelot. Porque claro, los tríos entre ellos por lo general siempre terminaban con su querido Lan-chan recibiéndolos a ambos de una u otra forma, variando entre recibirlos por su parte trasera y con su boca.

Y cómo olvidar cuando Siegfried también llegó a su confusa vida amorosa, él al igual que Lancelot siempre lo habían admirado, aprovechado sus lecciones y enseñanzas como si su vida dependiera de ello. Hasta que un día todas las cosas habían cambiado, para bien, y ahora era así como vivían en la casa del mayor. Y claro, Siegfried ya no les había enseñado solamente técnicas de defensa y combate, sino que nuevas técnicas amatorias y placeres inimaginables para jóvenes inexpertos como ellos.

El ruido de la tetera sonando sobre el fuego de la cocina lo sacó de sus pensamientos y devolvió a la realidad. Se preparó un té calmante para no morir de ansiedad mientras cada minuto pasaba en espera de que la puerta se abriera y llegaran sus compañeros, ya había acabado con cada quehacer del hogar y la ansiedad lo carcomía.

La puerta se abrió y Vane saltó de inmediato cual cachorro a recibir a su amo, para en este caso, darle la bienvenida a Percival, quién fue el primero en llegar al lugar. Su ropa y armadura estaban impecables como de costumbre, a veces el rubio se preguntaba cómo era posible que nunca se ensuciara ni siquiera con polvo o transpiración. A pesar de haber renunciado a la orden de caballería, Percival continuaba usando su armadura, pues según sus palabras: “Uno nunca sabía cuándo tendría que hacer uso de ella”.

―¡Percy! Qué bueno que ya hayas llegado, ¿todo ha ido bien? ―Vane se acercó y tendió sus manos para recibir la capa y espada que su no tan amigo le tendía.

―Te he dicho un millón de veces que no me digas de esa forma ―suspiró Percival mientras se adentraba a la cabaña―. Todo ha ido como de costumbre. Estoy algo cansado así que me daré un baño primero ―dijo mientras subía las escaleras.

Vane volvió a desanimarse por un momento, las cosas con su ex vice capitán no mejoraban cuando se encontraban solos ellos dos. Era como si su enemistad siguiera presente y se toleraran por las meras cortesías requeridas, necesitaban de la presencia de Lancelot para que la tensión se alivianara.

Y como si sus pensamientos tuviesen poderes, la puerta se volvió a abrir para revelar que su amigo de infancia había regresado. A diferencia de Percival, Lancelot sí ensuciaba su ropa y se notaba cuando pasaba un tiempo lejos de casa; a pesar de tratar de mantener su imagen como capitán de orden frente a sus subordinados, existían viejas costumbres que no se iban, como ensuciar gran part de su ropa. Además, cuando se hallaba en compañía de los otros, parte de su personalidad traviesa y despreocupada volvía a relucir.

―¡Vane! ―saludó al rubio que corrió para abrazarlo y casi estrellarlo contra la puerta a sus espaldas.

―¡Lan-chan, te extrañé! ―gritó Vane en su oído para luego refregar su cabeza en el hombro del más bajo.

―Yo también te extrañé, pero solo fueron un par de semanas nada más. Vamos, no seas tan enérgico cuando apenas acabo de llegar ―lo alejó un poco por los hombros.

―¿Quieres darte un baño también?

―¿También? ¿Quién más ha llegado, Vane?

―Percy llegó momentos antes que tu, tal vez si te apresuras alcances a utilizar la misma agua que él.

El de cabellera oscura miró a su amigo y sonrió, podía leer entre líneas que en verdad no quería que lo abandonara en aquél momento cuando apenas acababa de llegar, por lo que negó alegando a que prefería comer algo antes de poder tomar un baño y cambiarse de ropa. Su animada conversación se vio interrumpida con la aparición de Percival quien ya llevaba la ropa usual que utilizaba en casa.

―Veo que se adelantaron a cenar sin mí.

―No, no es eso Percy ―se defendió Vane―, no estamos cenando como tal, sino que comiendo algunas cosas para no morir de hambre hasta que llegue Siegfried, ¿te nos unes?

Percival no contestó, sino que sacó directamente un trozo de la tarta de fresa que Vane con tanto ahínco había estado guardando para el postre. Antes de que surgiera una nueva discusión de poca importancia, Lancelot hizo una acotación:

―Hablando de Siegfried, ¿no ha llegado?

―Oh, él llegó temprano en la mañana, pero salió para buscar algo de leña. A lo lejos se ven muchas nubes que presagian lluvia, él quería que nos mantuviéramos cerca de la chimenea para no pasar frío.

―Mmfh ―resopló Percival. También admiraba a Siegfried, pero que le quitara esas oportunidades de caballerosidad le hacía sentir mal.

―Ya debería estar por llegar, salió hace muchas horas y el cielo comienza a oscurecer. ―Vane miró por la ventana y suspiró, no ganaba nada con preocuparse demás sabiendo que en cualquier momento aparecía su mentor. ―Será mejor que tengamos todo preparado para cuando él llegue.

―¿Todo preparado? Ya tienes todo listo, Vane. ―sonrió Lancelot.

Momentos después mientras los tres discutían sobre cuáles eran los mejores métodos para derrotar a las criaturas que enfrentaban durante las misiones, la puerta se abrió y entró por ella Siegfried cargando un montón de leña ya cortada. Su aspecto era desastroso y salvaje, barro en sus botas y parte de los pantalones, su camiseta apretada y con manchas de sudor y su cabello convertido en un caos total.

―Veo que todos se han reunido ya, lamento la espera.

―Está bien Siegfried-san ―lo disculpó rápidamente Lancelot, quien se colocó de pie y ofreció a ayudarle con los pedazos de troncos que arrastraba hasta la sala de estar para colocar al lado de la chimenea de piedra.

―Me daré un baño rápido para cambiarme de ropa, por mientras empiecen a comer si así lo desean.

Todos se sintieron algo culpables por ya haber empezado a comer, así que negaron y dispusieron la mesa para que la cena estuviera lista para cuando Siegfried volviera a hacer acto de presencia. Cuando lo hizo, finalmente todos compartieron la cena que Vane había preparado con anterioridad, y como siempre, era magnífica y preparada para adaptarse a todos los gustos distintos de cada uno de los presentes. Una vez finalizada, fueron hasta la sala de estar para escuchar calmadamente cómo la lluvia comenzaba a caer y para ver crepitar el fuego.

Siegfried y Percival se prepararon tazas de té, mientras que Lancelot se sentaba en el piso sobre la mullida alfombra y Vane se sentaba en el sillón detrás de él para cepillar su cabello y comenzar a hacerle trenzas. Por costumbre él siempre llevaba su cabello rubio bien corto, de esa manera podía preocuparse menos de mantenerlo y no le molestaba en el momento de pelear; aunque a veces envidiaba el cabello largo y sedoso de su amigo de la infancia.

―Yo podría trenzarlo de mejor manera, Lancelot. ―Percival se acercó a ellos y se sentó al lado del líder de orden mientras le tendía la taza humeante.

―Vamos, no comiencen a discutir por algo así ―Lancelot rió y bebió un poco de la taza que le ofrecieron―. Sabe bien.

―Contiene hojas de pasiflora, jazmín y menta para el sabor. Te ayudará a relajar los músculos, necesitas descansar después de haber completado la misión con éxito. Lo has hecho bien ―mencionó Siegfried quien se sentaba al lado de Vane y observaba la situación divertido, ellos seguían siendo unos niños de vez en cuando.

―Gracias ―murmuró agradecido y avergonzado en partes iguales Lancelot para luego cerrar los ojos y dejar que Vane siguiera acariciando su cabello de forma metódica.

Un relámpago iluminó la estancia por encima de las velas y causó que Vane se sobresaltara, no era como que les tuviera miedo, sino que lo pilló desprevenido y Siegfried aprovechó la oportunidad para llevar su cabeza hasta su hombro y hacer que descansara en él. Percival bufó y comenzó a masajear los pies de Lancelot, dándole palabras de reconocimiento en su labor como nuevo capitán, haciendo que este cada vez se sonrojara más.

―¡Ya basta! No sé cuántas veces les tengo que decir que no es necesario que me digan cosas así. Nunca podría haber llegado hasta donde estoy sin la ayuda de cada uno de ustedes, he aprendido cosas invaluables de todos, así que también deberían elogiarse a cada uno.

―Por supuesto que en parte es gracias a mí y a nuestro tiempo como vice capitanes, y por las enseñanzas de Siegfried-san. Aunque no veo qué es lo que tendrías que agradecerle al mestizo ―murmuró casi para sí mismo lo último, aunque todos lo escucharon.

―Ya, ya. ―Habló el mayor volviendo a pasar su brazo por encima de Vane para acercarlo más a sí. ―Estamos teniendo una agradable tarde, aunque creo que ya se ha convertido en noche.

―¿Creen que comenzará a llover? El cielo estaba lleno de nubes oscuras.

―Si es así y los truenos te asustan, yo te protegeré, Lance ―Vane se acomodó más sobre el cuerpo de Siegfried utilizando sus piernas como almohada mientras terminaba de recostarse sobre el sillón.

―¿Y cómo podrías hacerlo si ya vas a caer rendido, grandulón? ―lo retó Percival.

―Dejen de discutir…

En el momento en que Lancelot terminó de hablar, un gemido fue proferido por él. Percival quien seguía masajeando sus piernas y pies había tocado un punto sensible que provocó que su líder se encogiera de placer. Con malicia Percival siguió acariciando y provocando aquél punto hasta que los ojos azules de Lance se vieron envueltos en lágrimas y este se encontraba pidiendo por piedad.

―Ya déjalo ―murmuró Vane mientras trataba de no morderse el labio por la ansiedad que le causaba ver a su amigo ser torturado placenteramente por otro delante suyo. Pero su petición no fue escuchada, así que para volver a recuperar la atención en él, se enderezó de encima de Siegfried y jaló del cabello azabache que todavía tenía entre sus dedos.

El pelo anteriormente trenzado se tensó y el cuero cabelludo de Lance dolió solo lo suficiente para llamar la atención y que este cambiase su mirada hacia el rubio encima de él. Aquella vista le estimuló algo dentro y su lado travieso salió a la luz, volvió a tirar del cabello hasta que la cabeza de Lancelot se halló horizontalmente y bajó su propio rostro para capturar los labios del capitán de su orden.

El beso fue húmedo y desordenado, Lance no se encontraba cómodo en aquella posición así que apenas podía hacer algo más que abrir la boca y sacar su lengua mientras que la saliva combinada de ambos corría por sus comisuras. Mientras que su boca era asaltada, sintió como unas manos intrépidas se entremetían por sus pantalones y dejaban al descubierto su miembro que poco a poco dejaba de estar flácido. Trató de desentenderse de ello pero Vane seguía besándolo sin control y una mano ya lo había tomado desde la base para acariciar su glande con un dedo.

Siegfried se acomodó para ver aquella escena de mejor manera, le encantaba ver como los más jóvenes comenzaban con sus juegos previos de manera apresurada, siempre queriendo provocar al otro de inmediato y generar orgasmos extremos con pocos toques. Él les había enseñado en más de una ocasión a como ser pacientes, a hacer las cosas con cuidado y delicadeza y asegurar un gozo suave pero desgarrador que hacía que el otro cayera inconsciente por la enormidad del acto; pero no, en cuanto podían volvían a sus viejos hábitos impacientes. Por el momento se mantendría al margen, aunque…

Su mano se deslizó por el muslo apretado en el cuero del pantalón de Vane y apenas tocando con las yemas de los dedos lo recorrió hasta llegar a su entrepierna, en donde comenzó a tocar delicadamente alrededor de la zona sin llegar a tocar lo que tanto sabía que el rubio deseaba ser tocado. Al fin y al cabo, tenía una parte sádica en la que le gustaba provocar ansiedad al otro. Finalmente Vane dejó de besar a Lance y con mirada suplicante le habló:

―Siegfried-san, por favor, no sea cruel conmigo.

―Está bien, dejaré de hacerlo. ―Con una sonrisa dejó de tocarlo y se colocó de pie alejándose de Vane. Caminó hasta situarse a las espaldas de Percival y se arrodilló detrás de él, posando sus manos en los hombros del de cabellos rojizos, volvió a hablar. ―Me encargaré de Percy por estos lados.

Percival por su lado sonrió socarronamente y cerró los ojos al sentir las grandes y calientes manos llenas de cayos del hombre que les había enseñado con el ejemplo a cómo ser un buen caballero. Los tensos músculos de sus hombros eran presionados y movidos en forma circular, logrando liberar poco a poco la tensión existente en ellos y luego de saber que Siegfried se quedaría allí por un buen tiempo, siguió con su labor de molestar masturbatoriamente a Lancelot.

Vane quedó frustrado viendo como lo habían cambiado y Lance pudo ver claramente que bajaba las orejas como si de un cachorro se tratara, le hizo un gesto para que se acomodara más cerca de él y con el cuello doblado hacia su dirección, se disculpó con Percival por moverse abruptamente. Apenas alcanzaba la entrepierna de su amigo de la infancia, pero él conociéndolo supo interpretar lo que quería hacer y con rápidos movimientos se bajó los pantalones. Su miembro saltó ya semi erecto debido a la –no- estimulación previa por parte de Siegfried y gustoso fue engullido por la boca del capitán.

Lancelot abrió sus labios y acarició con la punta de la lengua el glande abultado y rosado del rubio, sin contar el pene de Siegfried, el de Vane era el más grueso y largo de todos, lo que suponía una mayor dificultad en el momento de proporcionarle sexo oral, y sin una buena preparación, también era complicado recibirlo. Aunque bueno, en Vane todo era grande, no solo su miembro, sino que sus pectorales, su trasero, sus muslos y su corazón. El rubio quería encajar su falo cuanto antes dentro de la boca de su amigo, pero tenía que ser paciente, de lo contrario Lance se atragantaría como en ocasiones anteriores.

El de cabellos azabaches solo tenía la lengua para guiarlo, pues tenía ocupadas las manos, una para no caerse en la incómoda posición y la otra la había llevado hasta la muñeca de Percival tratando de evitar que este jugara con su entrada. Por alguna razón siempre era él el primero en ser penetrado y el que se encargaba de recibir a todos en su cuerpo; no le molestaba ser consentido de esa manera, pero a veces creía que era suficiente en que toda la atención se centrara en él.

―Percival, ya es suficiente ―dijo un momento en que sacó el pene de Vane de su boca y miraba al ex caballero de orden que todavía recibía el masaje por parte de Siegfried.

―Nunca es suficiente para nuestro excelente líder. ―replicó este, quien le hizo un gesto al caballero de fuego para que osara en ir más allá y Percival aventurándose, succionó y mojó con saliva dos de sus dedos que fueron directamente hasta la hendidura que pronto usaría.

La mano de Vane volvió a guiar la mandíbula del azabache hasta su miembro y en esa ocasión sí que le obligó a que hiciera más que solo lamerlo, jugaba con presionar su punta contra la mejilla y crear un bulto sobresaliente en ella; hasta que Lance casi lo muerde. Percival en esos momentos había ingresado uno de los dedos húmedos en su interior y comenzaba a masajear la zona que quería ampliar. Siegfried mientras tanto se preguntaba si debía jugar con el ex caballero de fuego o con el rubio, ya que Lance tenía suficiente con ellos dos por el momento.

¿O tal vez debería unirse a molestar al ahora capitán? Sí, eso era lo que haría.

Siegfried decidió echarle más leña al fuego, de manera literal y luego de que la llama volviese a arder y se asegurara de que la chimenea les daría un ambiente cálido por al menos un par de horas, se volvió al grupo congregado entre el sillón y la mullida alfombra y se quitó la ropa. Era el primero en hacerlo, pues Vane y Lancelot solo tenían sus miembros expuestos y Percival seguía vestido, pero no por mucho tiempo más. El mayor se acercó hasta la cabeza de Lancelot y golpeó el pene de Vane a través de la mejilla del otro con su miembro.

Al contener sangre de dragón corriendo por sus venas, Siegfried no solo tenía más resistencia y estamina que los demás, se curaba de manera más rápida y costaba mucho que se enfermara; además de eso, su miembro iba cambiando de forma, color y textura a medida que él se iba excitando y el falo teniendo una erección. Su pene se hinchaba de tal manera que adquiría el tamaño su muñeca en la parte más angosta y la más ancha adquiría el doble de tamaño, sus venas se abultaban sobresalientes, y entre ellas pequeñas protuberancias se hacían presentes generando que el roce fuera tortuoso. Y como toque final, en la base del pene pequeñas escamas de dragón aparecían, por lo que al frotar el trasero o testículos del otro creaba una experiencia única.

Lancelot lo miró sacando el miembro de Vane de su boca y tragó la saliva que tenía en ella más que nada por nerviosismo. Con anterioridad ya había tratado de succionar el pene de Siegfried, pero su boca era muy pequeña para capturarlo entero y siempre temía que la comisura de sus labios se rasgara al forzarlos. Pero no podía dejar a su mentor con el miembro fuera y expectante por atención, Lancelot se encontraba en una encrucijada y cuando iba a hablar para plantear una solución alternativa, Percival lo capturó con sus labios.

Ahora no solo se encontraba dándole sexo oral a Vane, sino que Percy lo succionaba y llenaba de saliva mezclada con líquido pre seminal que escurría hasta su agujero y entraba junto con el dedo intrépido que seguía tratando de aflojarlo adecuadamente, aunque con la nueva felación, Percival logró añadir un segundo y tercer dedo. Lancelot estaba acostumbrado a recibir mucho más que eso.

―Mi pequeño Lancelot, sé que eres capaz de hacerlo, pero, ¿no sería mejor intentarlo en un lugar más cómodo para que puedas posicionarte mejor?

―Excelente idea Siegfried-san ―respondió Vane quien se colocó de pie y sujetó por las axilas a su amigo para llevarlo en andas hasta la cama habitación que todos compartían en el piso de arriba.

Un sonido de succión y luego vació fue la respuesta por parte del caballero de rojo al sacar el miembro de Lance de su boca para asentir por la idea. Limpió los rastros de la felación con la palma de su mano y algo avergonzado por ser el único completamente vestido, se sacó la ropa para dejarla en el montón ya abultado en el suelo. Siguió a los demás por las escaleras y fue el último en entrar por la puerta, para comprobar que todos ya se encontraban igual de desnudos que él y que decidían la mejor forma de colocar a Lancelot para que pudiera servir a todos.

―Percival ha sido el único que no ha recibido una apropiada atención, así que sugiero que sea él el que entre en Lancelot primero, mientras que él ocupa su linda boca en cosas más interesantes.

El azabache asintió y recostándose por sobre su espalda abrió las piernas y con una mano abrió su trasero para dejarle el agujero a la vista a su ex compañero vice-capitán. ¿Cómo podría resistirse a eso? De inmediato fue al encuentro y luego de escupir en su propia erección se introdujo con lentitud en Lancelot, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la sensación de calidez que lo embriagaba y la estrechez propia del principio de la penetración.

Lancelot gimoteó y pasó su mano por los abdominales de quien lo estaba penetrando mientras que con la otra sujeta la tela encima de la cama. Siegfried hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para que Vane se uniera a la parte superior de Lance y que ambos compartieran su miembro mediante lamidas y besos. Lance se encargaba del glande, de pasar la lengua por el prepucio y el orificio del cual emanaba el amargo líquido transparente y pegajoso; mientras que Vane se encargaba del resto del falo y succionar las pesadas bolas que colgaban cargadas con la acumulación de todo el tiempo sin que fueran liberadas.

―Bien hecho ―Siegfried acarició con cariño el cabello azabache y Lance se sonrojó más de lo que ya estaba, incluso Percival sintió como se contraía en su interior y gruñó.

―Percy, ¿no quieres también que te abrace? ―Vane soltó la base que estaba ahuecando y le sonrió a su pseudo rival, recibiendo un bufido por parte de él. ―Eso me suena a un sí.

El rubio se colocó detrás de él y agachándose utilizó su lengua para abrir la salida de Percival. Por su parte, el nuevo capitán intentaba con todas sus ganas de absorber más allá el miembro con protuberancias de su mentor. Aunque el trabajo se le dificultaba al ser penetrado continuamente por Percival, quien había ralentizado sus acometidas debido a la propia preparación que le estaban dando.

Siegfried mordía el interior de su mejilla a cada succión, sentía el roce de los dientes por parte de Lancelot pero lo dejaba pasar al ver su cara de esfuerzo y como la saliva escurría. Él mismo comprendía lo difícil que era tomarlo en su interior debido a su monstruoso y monumental pene, pero también era modesto al reconocer que el esfuerzo del otro merecía la pena; además, no cualquiera era digno de probarlo.

Una corriente eléctrica traspasó el cuerpo de Percival en el momento en que dos dedos fueron ingresados en él y se abrieron en forma de tijeras, apretando justo la protuberancia a escasos centímetros de la entrada. Vane era dedicado a sus labores y siempre prestaba atención a lo que les hacía sentir bien a sus compañeros, por lo que conocía de memoria qué hacer y cómo para otorgar placer adecuadamente. Impacientemente Percival comenzó a echar su cadera hacia atrás, descuidando el vaivén hacia Lance.

―Percy, te siento ya listo, ¿quieres que lo haga? ―murmuró cariñosamente Vane.

Un único jadeo fue toda la contestación que recibió y lo tomó como afirmativo. No necesitaba ingresar más cantidad de dedos o mayor preparación, el de cabellos rojizos ya se encontraba lo suficientemente aflojado como para entrar directo en él, por lo que lo hizo. La parte abultada y sonrosada encontró algo de resistencia, pero una vez que logró entrar, el resto del miembro pasó con facilidad. Ambos jadearon, olvidándose por un momento del contexto en el que se encontraban.

Lancelot se encontraba incómodo por seguir de espaldas y realizando la felación a Siegfried que ahoga su nariz con sus pesados testículos, así que movió las piernas para llamar la atención de los otros dos y escupiendo, logro hablar.

―Quiero… quiero acomodarme ―pidió bajando los pies y tratando de que Percival saliera de su interior. Los otros asintieron al comprender lo incómodo que de verdad debía estar y Vane sin soltar al ex caballero le hizo un asentimiento para que se acercara a ellos.

El dragon slayers tomó por debajo de las axilas a Lancelot y lo colocó de rodillas, con la espalda pegada al pecho de Percival, así los tres compartían la misma posición y Percy al penetrarlo formó una cadena. Con cada movimiento Vane movía a los otros dos, por lo que pronto volvieron a sumergirse en oleadas de placer compartido, pues Siegfried se puso delante del capitán y masturbaba su pene con el propio, además de alternar besos entre los otros tres chicos delante de él y jugar con los pezones de Lance con sus dedos.

Marcas de mordiscos y besos iban apareciendo en los cuellos de los cuatro junto con rasguños y el sudor, la habitación se llenaba de los jadeos y gruñidos que proferían, al igual que las maldiciones y peticiones por más. El amasijo de cuerpos se mecía como si olas en medio de una tormenta se tratara y la energía se iba agotando, por lo que algunos gemidos se incrementaron al igual que el ritmo.

El primero en correrse fue Lance, quien había sido el primero en ser atormentado, su semen salpicó el estómago de Siegfried y también su miembro, cayó encima de él agotado y volvió a gemir cuando sintió ser llenado por dentro por el caliente y pegajoso líquido proveniente de Percival. Vane al sentir como era apretado y escuchar como los otros dos se corrían no pudo aguantar más tampoco y se fue, pero antes de hacerlo sacó su miembro y apuntó en la base de los glúteos de Percival, así su propia semilla corría por el trasero y le daba una vista lujuriosa de la misma.

Un abrazo los envolvió a los tres, el de cabello castaño era el único que aún no se corría y tampoco le importaba mucho, sabía que el encuentro todavía no había terminado, por lejos, así que se encargaría un poco de ellos hasta que recuperaran el aliento y se sintieran en condiciones de seguir adelante. Cayeron rendidos en la cama mientras la respiración se acompasaba y Siegfried iba por telas húmedas para limpiar los rastros de semen en los cuerpos.

―Estoy agotado, Siegfried-san ―Lancelot habló con los ojos cerrados y los brazos abiertos sobre la cama, Vane y Percival se movieron para acomodarse a cada lado de él y abrazarlo, también con los ojos cerrados y las piernas enredadas entre sí.

―Que vista es la que ustedes me proporcionan. Lo hiciste muy bien en aguantar tanto, Lancelot ―reconoció el mayor sentándose en la esquina de la cama.

Alargó el brazo hacia la pierna más cercana a él, siendo la de Percival y comenzó a acariciarlo parsimónicamente. El chico se estremeció, pues seguía teniendo la piel sensible por lo sucedido recién, así que siguiendo las intenciones de su ex líder, ladeó la cabeza y metió en su boca el pezón de Lance que se encontraba al alcance; con la otra mano alcanzó el pene lánguido y exhausto de Vane e inició el movimiento de muñeca para su resurrección.

―No tienen piedad, ¿no? ―la cara de Lance volvía a teñirse de rojo y su respiración agitada les decía a todos que volvía a estar en ese modo.

―Contigo siempre Lance ―Vane movió su nariz contra la axila de su amigo de infancia e inhaló profundamente, le encanta el olor a sexo que surgía del otro, era un afrodisiaco natural para él.

Fue subiendo de a poco hasta el cuello mediante besos cortos y delicados y finalmente llegó hasta la oreja de este y volvió su lengua un mecanismo de tortura o placer, dependiendo de qué tan sincero era Lance al respecto. La mano libre de Vane se encargó del pectoral libre y con sutileza acariciaba el pezón, hasta que se volvió rudo en tocar, apretar y tirar de este; para él la clave era ir de menos a más siempre.

Por otra parte, Percival dejó de prestarle atención a Vane y a Lancelot y se tiró de espaldas para concentrarse en la felación que Siegfried le estaba realizando. El mayor sabía cómo ponerlo duro aun luego de correrse, con la lengua limpiaba todo rastro de semen y delineaba las venas que apenas sobresalían hasta que estas se encontraban completamente hinchadas bajo el toque. Su garganta profunda podía abrigar a todo el miembro y la punta llegaba a tocar la parte posterior de esta; y cuando tocaba por accidente la campanilla colgando al final, en vez de tener arcadas su erección aumentaba como acto reflejo.

―Estoy encendido por completo ―se oyó murmurar a Vane mientras este tomaba a Lancelot y lo colocaba encima de él.

―De… déjame hacerlo yo ―Lance habló tomando la iniciativa en la nueva ronda de sexo.

Acomodó sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del rubio y tomó el miembro de este con su mano para guiarse mientras bajaba el cuerpo, con la otra mano abrió su trasero dejando el agujero expuesto y estirado para la nueva intrusión que se acercaba. La punta fue reconocida de inmediato y el ano de Lance absorbió el pene de Vane como algo natural. Un suspiro de satisfacción se escuchó por la habitación y el sonido de pieles golpeando rítmicamente les siguió.

Lancelot ocupaba la fuerza de sus piernas para elevarse y bajar por el duro falo que lo penetraba, parecía que saltaba gustoso, imponiendo su propio ritmo hasta que golpeó un punto en él que le hizo detener. Era ahí, justo ahí, y él quería volver a sentirlo.

―Vane… ―gimoteó.

El rubio entendió a lo que se refería y posicionó una de sus manos en la cintura y la otra tomó posesión del pene de Lancelot, trataba de masturbarlo al ritmo en que se movía, añadiéndole velocidad con la mano que lo sujetaba. Lance encima suyo se estaba volviendo un desastre, ya no saltaba sino que se refregaba en él, topando una y otra vez su punto G hasta sentir que perdía el sentido y caía arriba de Vane, manchando los dos estómagos con su semilla.

Al lado escucharon como Percival también se corría. El hombre había estado mirando y escuchando a ambos y pudo compenetrar en su mente los movimientos de ellos con las succiones, mordidas y lamidas que Siegfried le estaba dando a su miembro.

Siegfried se elevó sobre su cuerpo y con la boca aún cerrada fue hasta los cuerpos exhaustos de Vane y Lancelot y en la unión de ellos se agachó y dejó salir el semen de Percival que había mantenido en su boca sin tragar. El de cabello de fuego se levantó y arrastró al ver aquello, su miembro no se había vuelto flácido de inmediato y un respingo le hizo saber que seguía listo para continuar.

―Percival, ven. Pueden entrar en Lancelot aprovechando que Vane se ha deshinchado un poco por el orgasmo. ―se escuchó un fuerte ruido de protesta, reclamos y sorpresa. ―Lo importante es que Vane siga dentro y no se salga, así el ano de Lancelot se acostumbrará al tamaño.

―Pero… Siegfried-san… ―Lancelot pudo haberse negado, levantado de encima del rubio o haber hecho cualquier cosa más enérgica, pero en parte comprendía también de que si quería recibir al dragon slayer dentro de sí lo mejor era estar lo más aflojado posible.

―Vamos Lancelot, sé un buen chico ―Siegfried acarició suavemente su trasero, provocándole un escalofrío placentero que lo hizo jadear.

Una tímida sonrisa apareció en el rostro del capitán de orden, mientras Vane atrapaba su rostro para besarlo y distraerle un poco de lo que pasaría a continuación. No era la primera vez que recibiría una doble penetración, pero no por eso dejaba de ser doloroso e incómodo si no se tenía el mayor cuidado posible al respecto. Percival se acomodó detrás de ellos de rodillas y luego de apretar y agitar un poco su propio pene, colocó la punta en donde se unían Lance y Vane y presionó.

Su intrusión obtuvo poca resistencia debido a lo aflojado que ya se encontraba, a que el otro miembro seguía dentro y a que el semen vertido por Siegfried ayudaba a la lubricación. Los tres profirieron una exclamación de satisfacción y Percival comenzó a moverse de a poco, con cuidado de no sacar con su miembro el pene de Vane que se encontraba flácido en el interior. Pero con el continuo movimiento de la penetración, no pasó mucho tiempo para que volviera a hincharse y obtener una erección.

La excitación de los dos penes refregándose en el interior apretado y caluroso era simplemente maravilloso. Rozaban y apretaban el bulto orgásmico de Lance llevándolo al límite una y otra vez y ellos mismos se sentían a punto de perderse en ello, si no fuera porque querían más y más de aquello. Finalmente los dos se encontraban en plena forma y tamaño y lo llenaban por completo, si se corrían ambos en su interior, de seguro que la semilla lo colmaría hasta el estómago.

Lancelot se encontraba rendido a las sensaciones que lo recorrían, de su boca escurría saliva por tenerla abierta debido a los jadeos y gemidos, su pecho también era torturado por los dedos de Vane que seguía mordiendo su cuello y pellizcando sus pezones como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Además de que su trasero le dolía, estaba seguro de que sus glúteos debían estar como mínimo de un color rojo brillante por ser azotados tanto en el último tiempo. Perdería la consciencia en cualquier momento debido al placer y al agotamiento.

―Creo que el chico ya está listo, ¿no creen?

El mayor interrumpió un poco aquella doble penetración y sonrió. Los tres entendieron de inmediato que había llegado el momento, Siegfried se recostó de buena forma en la cama, su espalda algo enderezada con ayuda de almohadas, su gigantesco, imponente y lleno de protuberancias miembro se encontraba listo para ser montado. Lancelot fue vaciado por los otros dos y cayó a la cama, sus brazos y piernas temblaban, pero el ansia era mayor y gateando llegó hasta el cuerpo de por sí grande de su mentor y subió a sus caderas.

La diferencia entre ambos cuerpos era evidente, pero extrañamente combinaban visualmente y la química entre ellos también era asombrosa. Las piernas de Lancelot se acomodaron alrededor de las caderas de Siegfried e imitando la acción anterior con Vane, guio el monstruoso pene hasta su orificio abierto y bajó con cuidado. Esa era la mejor posición para aceptar en el interior a una persona con sangre y pene de dragón, dejar que el otro manejara los tiempos y movimientos para la penetración; ya luego se podían cambiar las posiciones.

Un grito sacudió la habitación en cuanto Lancelot se introdujo el hinchado y venoso miembro, a pesar de haber recibido recién una doble penetración, la anchura era demasiada y las gruesas venas con las protuberancias cerca de la base le ponían el camino difícil para seguir deslizándose sin problemas. Pero lo deseaba, lo quería y lo tendría.

Con un gesto juguetón se acercó Percival para tomar de la cintura al azabache y empujó hacia abajo. Unos segundos pasaron hasta que por fin Lancelot fue capaz de hacer algo más que gimotear, dentro de él se encontraba una bestia y él se aseguraría de domarla. A sus lados se posicionaron Vane y Percival para que los masturbara con las manos a medida que comenzaba a moverse lentamente.

―Concéntrate solo en mí ―ordenó Siegfried―. Yo me encargaré de chuparle el pene a estos dos.

Socarronamente los provocó para que fueran con él, pusieron sus miembros en su cara y mientras chupaba y tiraba de los testículos de uno, masajeaba con la mano al otro y viceversa. Los chicos no podían negar que la boca y lengua de Siegfried era espectacular tanto como su miembro dragonesco, era la dedicación y paciencia que les dedicaba lo que los hacía estremecer, pues buscaban por más y cuando lo lograban alcanzar ya estaban en el límite.

Percival fue el primero en irse bajo esas circunstancias y cayó agotado a un costado, por lo que el adulto de cabellera larga y castaña le hizo un gesto a Vane para que se recostara encima de él posicionando su trasero en la boca de él y su cara estuviera a la altura del miembro de Lancelot para que también lo chupase.

―Te prepararé a Vane, Percival, así que tómate tu tiempo para recuperarte.

Percy bufó y volvió a recostarse de espaldas para recuperar la respiración. Vane limpió el sucio y pegajoso falo de Lancelot que apenas se movía centímetros para auto penetrarse y en cuanto la lengua de su amigo lo tocó, volvió a irse. Nadie podía culparlo, lo habían desecho de muchas formas y cada parte de su cuerpo se encontraba agotada y al límite de la sensibilidad. Vane succionó su semen ya casi trasparente y suave y siguió haciéndole una felación mientras que su propio pene era succionado por Siegfried.

La lengua no solo pasaba por su miembro, sino que recorría el camino hasta llegar al agujero de Vane y luego de mojarlo comenzó a meter la punta de esta allí. Siegfried lo preparaba con la lengua y sus dedos, no necesitaba tanto esfuerzo, pues con la excitación ya había aflojado bastante. Y como si le hubiera comunicado aquello telepáticamente, Percival apareció ayudando a aflojarlo metiendo sus propios dedos en el interior.

Con impaciencia que hizo que Siegfried negara con la cabeza, Percy entró en Vane en la misma posición en que se encontraban, dándole al mayor recostado una vista de primera para la penetración. Las bolas se movían delante de su nariz y se preguntó qué pasaría si sacaba la lengua para darles estimulación extra. Pero Siegfried prefirió centrarse en el hombre que lo estaba montando y con cierta malicia en sus actos colocó sus manos en la cadera de Lance y lo instó a moverse más rápido.

El pene de Lancelot ya no encontraba más fuerzas para mantenerse erguido y orgulloso como correspondía y con los nuevos movimientos chocaba contra la cara de Vane que había dejado de chuparlo en el momento en que fue penetrado. En las escamas de la pelvis de Siegfried se refregaba por igual el miembro de Lance y la mejilla de Vane. El cuerpo del azabache cayó hacia adelante debido al placer que sentía y fue sujetado por Percival encima del cuerpo de Vane, sus labios se encontraron de inmediato en un beso húmedo y lujurioso.

Los cuatro eran un desastre de sexo, sudor y placer, ya sus miembros se enredaban, tocaban a quien estuviera a su alcance y los labios se posaban en la piel disponible. Hubo un orgasmo comunitario en el momento en que Siegfried se corrió, pues esto estimuló a Lancelot al ser llenado por el espeso y caliente líquido, que a su vez estimuló a los otros dos. Pero el mayor estaba lejos de terminar, era consciente de que los otros tres miembros de su poliamorosa relación ya se habían corrido un par de veces, pero él había aguantado durante todo ese tiempo y ahora quería divertirse para estar al día con ellos.

Pero, ¿cómo seguir haciéndolo cuando al menos Lancelot que era el que había sido preparado para él ya se encontraba exhausto?

―Lancelot, querido, ¿te encuentras bien? ―Siegfried lo dio vuelta en la cama para quedar frente a él y acarició con cuidado su rostro. Se notaba que el chico se encontraba más que satisfecho y agotado, su cara se veía toda de color rojo debido a la alta cantidad de ejercicio físico, sus ojos se hallaban hinchados por el llanto y sudor comenzaba a enfriarse.

―Siegfried-san, por favor, no se detenga por mí. Yo soy feliz de ser capaz de recibirlo, siga.

Si el dragon slayer tenía piedad del pobre chico y pensaba dejarlo descansar cuando le habló, ahora opinaba todo lo contrario. Aquella no había sido una provocación, sino que una invitación cargada de amor, afecto y devoción, y él no era capaz de negarse, pues sentía lo mismo por Lancelot y por cada uno de los miembros de su relación.

―Te aseguro que no será mucho para que puedas descansar, pero te daré todo de mí. ―le susurró al oído mientras tomaba sus piernas y las colocaba encima de sus hombros para entra nuevamente en él.

El sonido de vacío siendo llenado y del líquido escurriendo por la nueva intrusión se pudo escuchar en toda la habitación. Percival y Vane se habían movido a un lado para seguir besándose y masturbándose mediante el docking, sus penes estaban más sensibles que nunca, pero sus glandes no sufrían dolor al ser refregados contra el otro debido a la mutua lubricación que se daban mediante el líquido pre-seminal y el prepucio de uno iba y venía cubriendo y descubriendo al miembro del otro, para luego intercambiar roles.

Ellos se encontraban centrados en el otro, así que Siegfried decidió que también concentraría toda su atención en el capitán de orden debajo de él. Sus movimientos de cadera eran lentos, sus labios recorrían la cara de Lancelot limpiando cada rastro de lágrima existente y bajaban suavemente por su cuello para llegar a su pecho, en donde también besó con devoción cada marca dejada con anterioridad. Lancelot dejó de gruñir y gemir desesperadamente y sus jadeos se volvieron cadentes y placenteros, realmente para él era un disfrute ser amado de esa forma lenta y cuidadosa, podía sentir como el otro se dedicaba a otorgarle placer más que a arrebatárselo.

Y claro que no le disgustaba la otra manera en la que tenía sexo con sus otros dos novios, los amaba a cada uno a su manera, pero entre los brazos de Siegfried sentía una pasión lenta y abrasadora que cuando estallaba lo hacía ver estrellas y caer en la inconciencia. Con cuidado su mayor empezó a golpear su punto G y Lance sintió como todas las fibras de su ser se recogían en camino a la liberación final que tendría, los dedos de sus pies eran un ejemplo de ello que podía observar debido a que se encontraban a la misma altura de la cabeza de Siegfried.

Un remolino se posicionó en la parte baja de su estómago y con la última de sus fuerzas pasó sus brazos por la espalda ancha y musculosa de Siegfried y lo jaló hacia sí para darle un beso profundo y cargado de sentimientos. El dragon slayer le correspondió y también sintiendo que no podría soportar mucho más, incrementó la velocidad de las embestidas y con un grito y gemido ahogado en las bocas, ambos se corrieron.

La fuerza del orgasmo fue tal que a través de los párpados cerrados de Lancelot pudo ver luces de colores y luego de la liberación, todo se apagó. Pudieron haber pasado un par de minutos u horas, Lance no estaba seguro de ello para cuando fue despertando; abrió poco a poco sus ojos y a su lado observó al par de sus novios abrazados durmiendo. Percy solía decir públicamente que no soportaba a Vane y este otro tampoco era sincero con sus sentimientos, pero en momentos de intimidad como estos no podían seguir guardando lo que en verdad sentían en su interior.

Lancelot sonrió, pero duró su sonrisa duró solo hasta que trató de moverse para incorporarse, pues el dolor en todo su cuerpo lo recorrió como un relámpago. Se hizo consciente de sí mismo y al observarse pudo darse cuenta de lo limpio que se encontraba, incluso vestía una gran y holgada camisa interior que le llegaba más debajo de los muslos. Sus acompañantes al lado también se encontraban limpios y usando la ropa del otro, lo que le hizo sonreír de nuevo.

Pero no se encontraban todos. Preocupado, se levantó con más fuerza de voluntad que otra cosa y fue en búsqueda del cuarto miembro de su relación poliamorosa. Halló a Siegfried de cuclillas frente a la chimenea y poniendo más leña al fuego para asegurarse de que la cabaña siguiera con calor a pesar de la tormenta afuera que ya se había desatado hacia horas. Se acercó a pasos tambaleantes y cuando se encontraba ya casi a sus espaldas, una de sus rodillas le falló y se precipitó contra el suelo.

Los brazos de Siegfried impidieron la caída y con una sonrisa de medio lado en su rostro enmarcado por el cabello largo y castaño, le preguntó

―¿Qué haces despierto y levantado? ―Lancelot sintió que la voz se le quedaba atragantada en la garganta, pues la luz de la chimenea detrás de su mentor hacía que se viera mucho más espectacular de lo que ya era.

―Me desperté y no te vi en la habitación, así que salí a buscarte. ―decidió contestar con la verdad.

―Oh, ya veo ―la voz de Siegfried sonó mucho más seductora de lo normal―. Tu cuerpo necesita descansar, vamos a la cama.

Lancelot asintió y caminó a su lado, aprovechando de que el otro lo ayudaba a llevar parte de su peso en señal de preocupación. Siegfried solo llevaba unos pantalones holgados que usaba para dormir y que solían caérsele hasta la cadera, dejando a la vista sus oblicuos marcados y el camino de escamas hasta su miembro. Era una vista increíble para cualquiera. Cuando llegaron al dormitorio sonrieron al ver como los otros dos seguían durmiendo con los miembros enredados y expresiones de felicidad en sus rostros.

―Esos dos a pesar de todo lo que dicen y hacen de verdad que se aman. ―Señaló Siegfried mientras se recostaba y palmeaba el lado suyo para que Lance hiciera lo mismo. Este le asintió a lo que dijo y se recostó a su lado. ―También te aman a ti, y mucho.

―Yo también los amo, y a usted también, Siegfried-san. ―se acurrucó más a su lado, buscando el calor y suavidad de su piel.

―Lo sé.

Siegfried comenzó a acariciar su cabello suavemente, a dibujar sus rasgos con la yema de los dedos y a admirar sus facciones. Lancelot se acomodó en su pecho mientras escuchaba el latir de su corazón, al tener sangre de dragón sus latidos resonaban con más fuerza que una persona normal, lo que también hacía que su temperatura corporal fuera mayor que el resto. Un movimiento al otro lado le llamó la atención y levantando un poco el rostro fue testigo de cómo Percival y Vane se acercaban inconscientemente también al lado de Siegfried en busca de calor y protección.

¿Cómo era que tenía tanta suerte? Lancelot se preguntó. Tenía la suerte de compartir su amor y recibir lo mismo, no una sino que tres veces. Primero había tenido la oportunidad de crear una relación con su mejor amigo en base a la confianza y al tiempo pasado juntos, se conocían tan bien el uno al otro que su amor se produjo de forma natural y para nada forzado. Era un amor puro, que descubrieron en conjunto con el cuerpo del otro.

Cosa distinta que sintió cuando conoció a Percival, con él era todo fuego, caos y pasión. Claro que se había sentido confundido cuando se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por el pequeño príncipe, él estaba en una relación estable pero secreta con Vane, así que descubrir que sentía también otras cosas por otro y que era correspondido hizo que cayera en un profundo estado de confusión y pensamientos terribles. No quería ser infiel, Vane no merecía algo como eso, pero tampoco podía negar lo que sentía.

Un día no pudo más y estalló, les confesó a ambos como se sentía y que no sabía qué hacer por más que le daba vueltas al asunto en su cabeza. Y la respuesta le llegó desde las palabras despreocupadas de Percival: _“Ámanos a los dos por igual”._ Vane asintió enérgicamente a la idea, él haría cualquier cosa para no perderlo y Lancelot se sintió lo suficientemente egoísta como para aceptar la idea y llevarla a cabo. Claro que al principio había sido un caos su relación, los otros dos tenían sentimientos por él y aguantaban al otro debido al amor que le tenían. O eso creía.

Sonrió al recordar cómo una vez los había atrapado besándose apasionadamente en una sala de la orden mientras Percival seguía siendo el vice capitán. Al parecer habían podido aclarar y arreglar las cosas entre ellos y gran parte de la tensión durante el día la liberaban durante la noche mediante el sexo. Mientras funcionara, estaba bien.

Una pierna desde el otro lado de Siegfried llegó a su muslo y lo trajo de vuelta al presente. Su mentor seguía acariciándolo con cariño y él le otorgó un suave beso de mariposa en la piel que tenía al alcance. Pues a pesar de haber tenido ya una magnífica relación con los otros dos compañeros de caballería, no había podido resistirse a los coqueteos del mayor. Había sido Siegfried el que lo buscó y lo arrinconó, mostrándole un tipo de amor más maduro, sereno, que se consumía lentamente pero otorgaba un gran final y él, egoísta como se había convertido lo quiso adquirir también a su relación.

Siegfried tenía algo que hacía que cualquiera cayera en sus manos con solo un par de miradas y palabras y así mismo pasó con el trío que no dudó en entregarse a él sin reparos y en abrirle el corazón para unirlo. Porque, si cabían tres en la cama, podían caber cuatro, ¿no? Y sexualmente desde ese día nada fue igual, para bien.

Un bostezo rompió el silencio de la habitación y los ojos azules se elevaron para observar como el dragon slayer se acomodaba para dormir, sus brazos seguían sosteniéndolo a él y el otro se posaba en el cabello rubio de Vane que estaba recostado sobre Percival, quien a su vez estaba recostaba al igual que él sobre los pectorales de Siegfried. Lancelot sonrió al ver a sus amores de esa forma y también cerró los ojos para acudir al sueño.

Para cuando Percival abrió los ojos se encontró en medio de Lancelot y Siegfried, no tenía idea de cómo había llegado a encontrarse entre medio de los dos, pero uno de sus brazos estaba siendo atrapado por el capitán y sus piernas estaban enredadas con las de su ex capitán de orden. No le molestaba despertar así, así que aprovechó de descansar más tiempo en aquella posición, pues partes de su cuerpo le dolían recordándole lo que había estado haciendo tan solo horas atrás.

Un quejido se escuchó a su lado y volteó la cabeza para observar a Lance, que parecía estar teniendo una pesadilla o sufriendo algún dolor en sueños; apretó más su brazo y él quiso consolarlo. Pero seguía atrapado. Suspiró ante su situación y sonrió, pues no era mala en absoluto, él también había llegado a amar a cada uno de sus compañeros y no los veía más como solo liberadores de tensión o compañeros sexuales, sino que sentía gran y profundo cariño y estaba seguro de que daría la vida por cada uno de ellos si la situación lo necesitaba.

Ellos le habían demostrado un amor incondicional que valoraría hasta el día de su muerte. Incluso había aprendido a amar a Vane, aunque seguía llamándolo mestizo o de formas molestas precisamente para mantener aquella relación libre de seriedad, pues si cambiaba su forma de ser con él se sentiría raro e incómodo. Había cosas que era mejor expresar mediante acciones y no palabras.

Su olfato justo en ese momento captó un delicioso aroma que le hizo recordar lo hambriento que se encontraba siempre al despertar, sobre todo luego de una maratónica noche de sexo. Su nariz capturó el olor del café recién hecho, pan horneado y frutas frescas, el desayuno estaba siendo servido en la planta inferior de la casa y su estómago rugió de acuerdo en que era hora de ir.

Fue como si el aroma tuviera el poder suficiente de despertar a todo el mundo dentro de la casa, pues a su lado tanto Lancelot como Siegfried se removieron despertando y agitando su nariz como respuesta al silencioso llamado que les hacían desde abajo. Siegfried se desperezó estirando su cuerpo en la máxima capacidad posible, en cambio Lance solo hizo un gesto de dolor en su rostro.

De inmediato fue llenado de besos por parte de Percy y el dragon slayer, lo llenaron de palabras de cariño y de cuánto lo querían.

―¡Si están despiertos, pueden bajar! ―se escuchó un grito proveniente desde abajo, Vane los llamaba para comer y ellos gustosos irían.

Se vistieron con sus ropas habituales, durante el día y la intimidad de la casa utilizaban ropa liviana y libre de armaduras, así podían moverse libremente. Siegfried ayudó a Lancelot a bajar las escaleras, pues el dolor en sus caderas seguía estando presente y ninguno de sus novios podía llamarle exagerado o decir algo al respecto, pues cada uno de ellos había colaborado en hacerle sentir así. Percival prácticamente corrió para colocar una cojín en la silla que usaría para sentarse en la mesa, toda para que estuviera más cómodo.

―Wow Vane, te has superado a ti mismo con la comida de hoy ―le saludó Siegfried al entrar y ver toda la cantidad de comida dispuesta en la mesa.

―Me sorprende que te hayas levantado tan temprano ―masculló Percy.

―Vane siempre se levanta temprano para preparar el desayuno, eso lo sabes ―Lancelot obviamente respondió en favor de su amigo.

Mas, el rubio se encontraba de tan buen humor que decidió ignorar aquellas palabras y les hizo un gesto a todos para que se sentaran a comer.

Luego de ingerir algo de alimentos podrían seguir reposando el resto del día en compañía de los demás aprovechando la rara –y deseada- oportunidad de tener unos pocos días libres para estar juntos. La tormenta afuera apenas había aligerado así que seguían teniendo la excusa perfecta para acurrucarse entre ellos frente a la chimenea, leer un libro, compartir aventuras o simplemente dormir en el regazo de cualquiera de los presentes, pues eso era lo que les daba verdadera felicidad.


End file.
